It's Only a One Player Game
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Follows "The I in Team". This time it's a Highlander/PR xover. Adam takes up Dawson's offer and goes to Seacover. On the attempts of settling down with Kim, they also enter as new players of The Game.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Lost Together:

**A/N:** I'm going to put Adam/Kim in the Highlander Verse now. With Highlander it's going to set in the earlier seasons where Richie is still alive. For Power Rangers, it's after "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger" for Adam. Now, you're going to have to go and read my other story later on if you want to learn more about Tilly called "I Guess Why They Call it the Blues". Warnings are language, violence, and blood.

**It's Only a One Player Game:**

By: LOSTrocker

**Chapter One: Getting Lost Together: **

Adam was starting to doze off.

"Maybe I should drive," Kimberly said from the passanger side.

Adam shook his head. "No, I'm okay."

Kim placed a comforting hand on his knee. "Come on, it would be safer."

Adam gave her a small smile and pulled over the side of the rode. He didn't want to fight with her. There would be plenty of time for that. Right now he just wanted to spend as much time with her as possible because she was finally back in his life.

"Get some rest," Kim said once they changed sides. "That's an order."

Adam smirked. "Who made you leader?"

Kim just smirked. "I did."

"You have no idea where we're going." Adam reminded her.

"Uh huh, like you did." It was a statement not a question. Kim knew for a fact they'd been going in circles for a couple of hours or so. She couldn't help but wonder if Adam got them "lost" on purpose. Then again, if he did. She really couldn't blame him. It just meant more time with him. However, they really needed to get where they were going so they could rest up and settle down somewhere for a good long while.

"I didn't get us lost!" Adam said in his defense.

"Then what would you call it?" she asked him.

"Misguided."

Kim hit him on the shoulder playfully. "This Dawson guy does know we're coming right?" she asked once they were on the rode.

"Yeah, I called him at the last rest stop we were at." Adam said.

Adam decided it would be a good idea to get out of New York and take up on Dawson's offer. Joe seemed to be a good idea and the fact that he owned a place like Deb meant that Adam had a place to stay. He wasn't going to lie. He liked to fight but he loved to play. Plus, it was a bonus now that Kim could finally see him rock out.

Kim side glanced at the map. "Well, once I get us out of this circle you've had us in..." Kim paused to calculate. "We should be there by morning."

"Good luck," Adam taunted her.

Kim laughed. Adam was so full of himself but she was able to get out. He'd passed out long ago and was fast asleep. She turned off the radio so he could catch up on some very much missed sleep. Kim couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he was out.

"Then again, you're quiet." she teased and by the smile that merged on Adam's face meant that he was coming out of sleep.

Adam was up by the sun. Kim smiled. He caught it. "What?" he asked her.

"I believe this is our first official sunset." Kim made known.

He had to disagree there. "What about all those other times back home?"

Kim shook her head. "No way Adam, I say we make this day the start of the rest of our lives."

"Aw, cute but corny." he laughed.

Kim gave him glare. "Adam, I'm being seriously. Don't you get it? We can start over for real this time?"

Adam got it. Crystal clear. He took her hand off the wheel for a moment just to steal a kiss and then let it rest back on the wheel.

"Is that it?" Kim asked him.

Adam looked out the car window. A bar was before them with a sign that said: JOE'S. "That's his name."

"We better make sure," Kim parked the car in front. "Joe is a very very common name."

Adam got out before she did so he could open the door for her. "Why thank you," she said as she followed him to the door.

Inside of Joe's, Dawson was waiting for Adam. He was really looking forward to having him around this place. The boy could jam. Not only that but Richie could have someone closer to his age to hang out with. Besides, his normal crowd of old men but in Dawson's defense compared to Methos and Mac he was the youngest.

Adam walked in. The bar was a little bit bigger then Deb's Cafe Green that was for. By the smell of the smoke and beer it was easy telling that this place had been around here for awhile. Adam let his eyes gaze towards the stage. He couldn't help but smile. It wouldn't be too long before he would be playing.

It would be Kim who would spot Dawson first. "Is that him?" she asked him eying the old man behind the bar.

Adam smiled. "Yeah, that's him." Adam took her hand so they could walk over to Joe together. "Hey Joe,"

Joe greeted. "It's about time you two showed up." he teased. "I thought you'd gotten lost somewhere."

"We did." Kim told him and playfully nudged Adam in the ribs.

"I guess we can't trust this one behind the wheel." Joe said to Kim.

"Not at all." Kim agreed with that one.

"Come on, don't gang up on me here. There's an odd number here!"

"Not anymore!"

They all turned to see a young woman come in. She was a little older then Kimberly. Tilly cursed herself for running so late but she could easily blame Amanda for that. "Sorry I'm late Dawson," she apologized going next to him.

Adam noticed how bright Joe's face lit up at the sight of her. He smiled. This had to be his girl, Adam thought. He heard Deb talking about Dawson and a Tilly. "That's Tilly?"

"One and only." Tilly answered him. "You're Adam."

Adam nodded and stuck out his hand. Tilly took it. "And who is this?" she asked taking turns so she could shake Kim's hand.

"Kimberly," Kim introduced herself.

"I didn't know there would be two of you." Tilly admitted. "By the way Dawson sounded it would just be one."

"Trust me, I didn't know either." Adam replied.

"Well, the more the merrier," Tilly said. "Why don't you guys take a seat and we'll get some drinks. I'm sure you and Dawson need some time to arrange some things."

Tilly pecked Dawson on the cheek before going behind the bar. "Any request?"

"Coffee." Kim and Adam both answered at the same time. They burst out laughing.

Tilly laughed. Kim's laughter was contagious that was for sure. "Coffee it is then." She could use a cup herself.

Joe helped himself meanwhile grabbed himself a cold one. After everyone had their choice of drinks and the way they liked them Dawson got down straight for business.

"I'm going to let you guys get settled first," Joe said. "Do you guys have a place in mind?"

Kim and Adam exchanged glances. "Not really," Adam said.

"Yeah, we've really never been up this way before."

"Dawson, why don't you just let them stay with us?" Tilly questioned. "It would be a lot easier."

Joe was going to suggest that but he wasn't too sure on Tilly's thoughts. After all, they'd just moved in together. He should have known Tilly wouldn't mind.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked. "We don't want to crowd your place?"

"It's fine," Tilly assured them. "And that will give more time to practice with Joe."

"He doesn't need practicing," Joe told her.

Tilly laughed. "All right Mr. Hot Shot, show me what you got."

"What is she a music manager?" Adam teased.

"I might not play but I have good taste in music thank you very much." Tilly said.

"Way better then Mac's that's for sure." Joe said.

Adam didn't know who he was talking about but he would before too long. Adam asked to borrow one of Dawson's guitars since he didn't have his out yet.

"Go ahead," Joe motioned towards his collection.

Adam picked one and got up on stage and settled down on a stole. As he placed he looked out to see Kim. It was good to see her there. Where she was suppose to be.

**TBC... **


	2. Chapter 2: Adam and Adam:

**A/N: **It seems I have a one theme going on here with Adam but oh well. I like it. I try to keep my arcs under the same theme. Anyway: I'm getting rid of one of my Highlander OFCs that I gave to Methos in "Don't Break My Heart". I don't know I just didn't like her. So you really don't have to go back for her.

**Chapter Two: Adam and Adam: **

Methos came a day earlier than planned. When Dawson told him about the new kid he just had to see it for himself. The Old Man arrived at the bar with the place packed. He had to push himself through the crowd to get to the bar. Tilly was behind it tonight because Dawson was jamming on stage with Adam.

"That's him?" Methos asked her.

Tilly nodded. "Yeah, he's not bad uh?"

Methos shrugged. "I've seen better."

Tilly rolled her eyes. "Sorry, forgot who I was talking to."

Methos just smirked at her. There was a perk for being around 5,000 years. One could see the world's finest when it came to music. Still, there was something more about Adam that let on. He wasn't Immortal. That was for sure. There was no hint of a Buzz. There was some sort of energy though.

"Tell me, where did Joe find him?" Methos asked her.

"New York." Tilly answered as she handed him his usual draft.

Methos laughed. "He can find them anywhere can't he?"

"It's a gift I guess." Tilly replied.

Methos noticed that Adam was focusing his eyes on someone in the audience. It was a young woman with short dark hair decked out in pink. Methos rolled his eyes. He knew when he saw love. Tilly caught that and couldn't help but laugh. "What was that?"

"It's always about a girl." he rolled his eyes. "I suddenly feel sick."

On stage, Joe smiled when he saw Methos. He decided now was a good time for a break. Besides, he wanted Adam to meet Methos. The kid would have to get use to him since The Old Man came around here so damn much.

"Thirsty?" Joe asked as they breaked.

"Yeah,"

"C'mon," Joe lead him off the stage.

Kim was the first one to get to Adam before anyone else. "You did great!" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Adam blushed. He was so use to sneaking kisses in the shadows. It was nice to finally to have this out in the open.

Adam wasn't the only one who got some love. Joe got his own share when Tilly threw her arms around him. Methos could feel his stomach turning. He needed another drink. He reached over and got himself a beer.

"Help yourself." Joe joked.

Adam was a little taken aback by his actions. Joe laughed and assured Adam: "Don't worry, he's a reg.'

"Yeah, he bugs the hell out of us all the time," Tilly teased.

"Just a reg?" Methos questioned playfully. "And here I thought I was something so much more." Methos stuck out his hand so he could introduce himself properly. "I'm Adam Pierceson,"

"Adam Park." Adam took Methos' hand. "Well, we all ready have something in common." Adam introduced Kim. "This is my finance' Kimberly Hart."

Kim smiled at the sound of that. It was so good to hear that out loud. Methos shook her hand. He noticed she didn't have a ring. "Finance'...? Then where is the ring?" Methos couldn't help but notice small details. He was a Watcher after all.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm working on it."

"Rings aren't cheap Adam," Tilly nudged him.

"Don't pay attention to this old grouch," Joe told Adam Park. "You get use it."

"Or at least try to." Tilly teased. She turned her attention on Kimberly. "Now that Adam knows what he's doing, have you gave any thought what you'll be doing while your here?"

Kim shrugged. "Not really..." she admitted.

"I really don't mind taking care of everything." Adam assured her.

"I know, but I want to help too." Kim told him.

"What can you do?" Tilly asked her.

"What can't she do is more like it." Adam corrected her.

"That's it I'm outta here," Methos grabbed his bear and took his leave.

"Hey, he didn't pay," Adam noticed when the original Adam laughed.

Joe laughed. "Don't worry about it,"

"I was a professional gymnastic in Florida for awhile," she answered.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

Kim really couldn't say she got kidnapped by Zedd to destroy her friends now could she? No. So, she had to think fast and give him a false answer: "Broke my ankle,"

"Too bad," Tilly replied.

Kim shrugged. "It's okay. Things happen for a reason I guess." she eyed Adam as she said that.

"Anything else?"

"What is this Tills an interview?" Dawson asked her.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to help another girl out," Tilly answered him with a smile. "You know like you and Richie helped me."

"Richie?" Adam asked catching the new name.

"You'll get to know him too," Tilly assured Adam. "He's one of my best friends."

"Mac too." Joe added.

"Joe, why not just hire Kim here." Tilly suggested. "You know since what's her face bailed."

"What's her face?" Kim questioned.

"Adam's ex-girl friend." Tilly answered.

"Ah, that would explain his attitude," Adam mumbled.

Joe laughed. "Nothing will ever explain his attitude." Adam really had no idea. Hopefully, he wouldn't find out either. That's why he was taking the kid in. He could keep a better eye on things.

"That's too bad," Kim said in Adam Pierceson's defense.

"No, he nearly killed for hiring her here in the first place." he turned down Tilly's idea.

"She can fight too you know," Adam added to Kim's list of talents.

Tilly hit Joe on the arm at that fact. "Mac could use her."

"Come again?" Adam asked.

"Mac runs a dojo, he's always looking for new partners." Tilly said. "Besides, with Kim being a girl she could bring in more female costumers."

"We're going to have to discuss it with Mac." Joe reminded them all. At the end of the day it would be The Highlander's choice but knowing Mac Joe had a feeling he would take Kim on. "We're just going to have to wait until him and Rich get back."

"From where?" Kim asked.

"Paris," Joe answered. "They travel a lot." That was the only thing Joe could say without revealing their Immortality.

Paris got Kim's attention. She hadn't been to Paris in years. She couldn't help but think of herself there in the most romantic city in the world with Adam by her side. Now, that they were here. She believed that anything was possible.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3: Frequency:

**A/N:** Just when I think this is going to be a Kim/Adam story I bring in some more Rangers. There isn't much now just one but ten to one he'll be in later chappies. You're going to have to read on to find out who it is!

**Chapter Three: Frequency: **

Adam Park vs. Richie Ryan.

The two were sparing each other. As Adam was attacking Richie he couldn't help but picture Tommy in his place. There was a time when Tommy and he use to be like this. However, those days were long gone. Tommy's image faded as Richie came high kicking his way. Adam grabbed his leg and threw him down hard on the floor.

Mac decided now was a good time to step in and call it quits for the boys. He could see the frustration in Richie's eyes and his pride was damaged. "All right, enough. Enough!"

"I wasn't done yet Mac!" Richie fussed.

"You are." Mac told him as he helped him up.

"If Mac hadn't stepped in I would've tore you apart." Richie promised Adam.

"Maybe." Adam corrected him.

"Kim, why don't you show me what you can do." Mac said.

"Excuse me boys," Kim pushed them both playfully out of the way and took the floor. "Let me show you how it's done."

Kim mixed her gymnastics in with her karate revealing some fancy work with her feet and hands. She didn't only impress Mac but Adam too. It was easy to see that Kim has improved greatly over the past few years. Adam made a mental note not to piss her off anytime soon.

"What do you think Duncan?" Adam asked.

Before he could answer, Richie switched into manager mode. "She's good Mac," he stated. "We haven't thought of hoping this place up to gymnastics but the way I see it could work."

"Are you done?" Mac asked him.

Richie laughed. "I'm just saying Mac." he said. "I know you don't need the money but I sure as hell do."

Mac all ready had his answer. Joe helped him more times then he could count. He would say yes to this but still it was nice to see what Kim could do."When can you start?" he asked her.

Kim couldn't help but jump up and down with excitement. "Are you serious?"

Mac nodded with a smile.

"That's great!" she said. "When do you need me?"

Mac laughed. "We'll have to fill out some paper work but I'd say a few days and we can get you going."

A few days that followed, Kim was getting settled down pretty nicely at Mac's dojo. Richie managed to get some kids to check her out. They were easy signers. Of course, after they bugged their moms first. Kim had to admit it was nice being back in familiar grounds. Plus, it was good to have something to do while Adam was busy with Joe's.

The bar was empty except for Dawson and Adam. They were tuning and getting ready for tonight. "There you go, that sounds right," Dawson replied as they started to play in unison.

Adam tried to keep up with Dawson but with age came experience and Adam was no where was fast as Joe was when it came to the strings. For a split second, Adam just stopped to watch Joe. He was getting lost in his music again. He did it from time to time. Adam did that to. Music was his way of escaping.

Joe only went away for a few minutes. Then he stopped too. "Do you want me to go solo tonight?" Joe joked.

Adam thought a minute before answering. "You know, you've been letting me do my thing for awhile... How about you let me you do some of yours?"

Dawson smirked at him. The kid was good but he highly doubted that he could pull of some blues. Kids today weren't into that kind of thing. "You're too young to know anything about the blues."

"You wanna bet on that?" Adam challenged him.

Joe was hoping that Adam prove him wrong and he did. "I'll be damn," Joe laugh. "I know that song, hold a minute," Joe got into motion with Adam before too long.

True, blues wasn't his thing, but it was music non the less, and that was one thing Adam knew all too well. The two stopped playing when Adam's cell rang. Joe had a feeling he didn't have to guess who was on the other line. "Kim."

Adam checked. "No," he answered. "It's someone else. Excuse me Joe." Adam went a few feet away.

Joe put his guitar down and decided it was a good time to get the chairs down. His waitresses and Tilly would be over any minute ready to help him out.

Adam was surprised to hear from Wes. The Former Red Time Force Ranger was on the other line but Adam could barely make it out. He was losing signal. "I'm sorry Wes, you're going to have to call me back-"

Wes tried his hardest to let him know that something was on it's way. Something evil and it had to be stopped. He was losing Adam too. He gave Adam two words that Adam would sure as hell hear:

"Kim. Danger."

Then there was nothing but a dial tone.

"Shit," Adam cursed.

That got Dawson's attention. "Everything okay?"

"I don't know," was all Adam could say. "I need to call Kim."

Kim just got done with her class when her phone rang. "Yes Adam,"

"Are you okay?"

"What no hi or hello?" Kim teased.

"Kim, I'm not joking. Are you okay?" Adam demanded.

Kim was taking aback by his harshness. "Adam, I'm fine... Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "Is everything all right?"

"I don't know. I just got a call from Wes."

"Wes?"

"Yeah,"

Kim looked around to see that Mac and Richie were still around. "Don't worry, I'm fine." she assured him again. "Mac and Richie are still here."

"Good, don't leave their side." Adam ordered. "Actually, can I talk to Mac."

"Sure, hold on." Kim put aside her phone so she could get the Highlander's attention. "MAC!"

Mac excused himself from one of his students and got Richie to take over. "Do you have a sec? Adam wants to talk to you."

Mac took the phone. "Adam,"

"Hey Mac, sorry to disturb you."

"No, it's all right." Mac assured him. He didn't like the worry in Adam's voice. Something was telling him that something was up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Listen, can you do me a favor and just keep an eye on Kim until you guys get here tonight?"

"Sure, no problem." Mac answered him. "Should I be on the look out for anything in particular?"

"Anything out of the ordinary," was Adam's answer.

Mac told him goodbye and gave the phone back to Kim. "You're really starting to scare me here Park,"

"I'm starting to feel that myself," he said. "Just be careful, and I'll see you tonight. Come here first thing."

"I will."

"Hey Kim," Adam said before he hung up.

"Yeah,"

"I love you,"

That made Kim smile. "Love you too," she said and hung up. Now, she couldn't help but wonder: what the hell was that all about?

Back at the bar, the waitresses had arrived. Tilly was running late. Joe put down the last chair. As he went to turn his head to go the bar something in the corner caught his eye. He couldn't believe what he saw. "Horton?" he asked himself bitterly.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Tilly came rushing in.

Dawson turned his head. Then went back to see if Horton was still there. He wasn't.

Till embraced Dawson from behind. "Guess who?"

Dawson was happy to see her. However, he wasn't in the playing mode right now. He put her arms down.

"What gives Dawson?" she asked. Then when she got a better look at him. He was paler then normal. "Whoa, hey... you look like you just saw a ghost."

"I think I just did."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery:

**Chapter Four: Discovery: **

"It's just Adam. We don't have anything to worry about." Joe came to Adam's defense.

Adam was at home with Kim. Meanwhile, he, Tilly, Methos, Richie, and Mac were all at the bar after closing time.

"I don't know about that," Methos argued. "He's been acting weird in the last few days."

"Give him a break Old Man," Tilly pleaded. "From what I understand the two have been a lot. He probably has a reason for being alert. Surly you remember young love."

Methos gave her a small laugh. "Hardly,"

"He's just in denial." Mac teased.

"I'm with Methos here, I don't like him." Richie stated.

"You're just mad because he beat you on the mat," Mac said with a smirk.

"That has nothing to do it!" Richie lied. "I just don't like him... There's some kind of vibe that I'm just not liking."

Methos threw his hands up with appreciation. "That's what I'm talking, and been trying to explain since he's arrived." Methos went on. "It's not just him either. It's the girl too." He turned to Mac. "I know you've felt it too haven't you...?"

Mac nodded.

"He's not Immortal is he?" Tilly questioned knowing that Immortals can since their own before their time was due.

"No, he's not Immortal." Methos made known.

"Then what is it?" Richie asked.

"It's some kind of power that's for sure." Methos said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Joe called after him.

"To do some research," Methos answered and left.

"You're all crazy!" Joe said.

Richie finished off his drink. "I'm going to go see if the Old Bastard needs some help." and left before Mac could say anything.

At Dawson and Tilly's home, Kim was on lock down and she was getting anxious. "Adam, can't we go out?" she begged him. "It's getting stuffy in here."

Adam came out from the window. "No," he said. "I know you want to but it's safer here where I can guard you myself." Adam took his spot next to her. "I wasn't there when Zedd took you. This time I'm going to be. I'm not going to let anything hurt you Kim. That's a promise." He sealed that with a kiss.

Kim pushed him away. She knew he meant well but this was too much for her liking. "Are your forgetting that I'm a Ranger too?"

"I know but if Wes called... Then that means it has to deal with the future and our future could be at risk if your life is now..."

Kim sighed. Then she got an idea. If she couldn't go out then they would have to stay in. "Can we at least try to have a romantic dinner or something?" she pleaded with him. "It's been awhile. I can cook."

"Oh God, then we should take out."

Kim hit him on the arm. "Not funny!"

"I at least give you more cooking points then Tanya..." Adam said. "I feel for Rocky..."

"Ohh," Kim sang out. "I'm so calling Tanya for that!"

"No you're not!" Adam went to grab her before she could pull out her cell phone but she got up before he could touch her.

"You're going to have to catch me!" Kim taunted dangling the phone in front of him. She then went about the house and attempted to dial as she ran. She was glad she had her in her friends list. It made it a lot faster.

Adam lost Kim. The last time he saw her she was in the kitchen. Now, she seemed to pull a vanishing act. "Dammit," he cursed playfully. Kim was so going to get it when he got her.

Kim made it up to Dawson's study. She had Tanya on the phone now.

"What did he say about my cooking?" Tanya demanded on the other line.

Kim laughed loudly. "Crap," she said. She slipped.

Adam heard her laughing from downstairs. "Gotcha," he said with a smirk and dashed up to get her.

"You're so busted!" Adam declared when he found her in Dawson's study.

"SO ARE YOU!" Tanya was on speaker now which only made Adam go "EEP!"

"What ever she told you is a lie!" Adam yelled at her. "Give me the phone!" Adam went to yank again but Kim jumped out of his way.

"Ha! You lose!" Kim said.

"You're going to do more then epping when I get a hold of your sorry butt!" Tanya promised him. "At least my Rocky loves my cooking."

That's when Adam laughed. "You think." He wasn't going down alone.

"Excuse me?" Tanya asked him. "ROCKY!"

"What?" Rocky's voice came on Kim's phone.

"Adam said you didn't like my cooking," Tanya answered. "Is that true?"

"WHAT?" Rocky sounded horrified.

"Hey buddy!" Adam greeted.

"Don't you 'hey buddy' me!" Rocky fussed at him.

Rocky and Tanya then went into fight mode. Kim and Adam swore they heard a dish being thrown. They laughed. Kim's laughter gave him time to get the phone. "HEY!" Kim argued.

Kim dove for him. In the process she knocked them back into a bookshelf and they were attacked by Dawson's large and thick collection of text. Adam blocked Kim as much as he could. He was thankful when one books clicked her phone off.

"You okay?"

Kim laughed again. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You started this." Adam pointed a finger at her. "If you would've simply given me the phone-"

That's when something caught Kim's attention. "Hold on," she told Adam. "Look,"

Adam was hesitant. "Kim, that's Joe's I really don't think..."

It was one of the Watcher Chronicles. She pointed out the odd looking symbols on it. Adam was the one who spotted the folder. When he went to pick it up some information fell from it. He noticed Mac right away. There were tons of pictures and paper work on the Highlander. Now, Adam was slowly freaking out.

"Look at the date," Kim pointed. "According to this paper Mac was born 400 years ago in Scotland,"

Adam shook his head. "No way," Adam argue. "That would make him ancient."

"Richie is in here too," Kim pulled out Richie's picture.

Adam rolled his eyes. "He's not as old as Mac it seems..." Kim said.

"This isn't making any sense..." Adam said. "We need to talk to Joe."

"We should clean this up." Kim suggested and they did so.

They were so busy cleaning up that neither of them saw the gun aiming straight for them.

Back at the bar, Joe was closing up. "Man, I'm beat,"

"You look it," Tilly teased.

"Aw, thanks for noticing." Joe replied with a laugh. "Are you ready to go?"

"More then." Tilly interlinked her arm with Joe's and he walked them to the car. They didn't get far. The last thing Tilly saw before she was knocked out was Joe being taken.

Their attackers had come out of no where.

**TBC... **


	5. Chapter 5: Blame:

**Chapter Five: Blame: **

Dawson woke up with one hell of a head ache. He tried to move but found he couldn't. He was bond. When he looked to see what he was tied to he had to let his eyes focus in the dark to get a better view of surroundings. He cursed under his breath when the area around him was familiar. He cursed under his breath. It was the old Watcher HQ that was once based in Norway.

Joe tried to get lose but the robe that was holding was tight. He yanked one good time and found that something came up with that. He wasn't alone. "Holy shit, Adam!"

Adam groaned as he came up.

"Adam!" Joe yelled at him to get him awake. He wanted to make sure he was all right. "C'mon... Adam!"

It took Adam a moment to come to. When he did pain jolted through him. "...Where am I?"

"Adam, are you okay?" Joe asked.

Adam recognized that voice. "Dawson?"

"Yeah,"

"What the hell is going on?" Adam demanded.

"I don't know." Joe answered him.

Adam ignored the pain as Kimberly came to mind. "Damn, where's Kim?"

"Kim?" Dawson questioned.

"She was with me..." he answered in panic. "We were at your house when some bastard started shooting... I don't remember what happened after that."

"Adam, did you get you hit?" the only reason why Joe asked was because he felt something warm and sticky running down his hands.

"It happened so fast." Adam said. "I was too worried about Kim..." He was starting to feel a little woozy.

"I think you might have." Dawson informed him. "You've just got to stay with me okay. Whatever you don't fall asleep."

Adam wasn't the only person Dawson was concerned for. Kimberly and Tilly were in harm's way. Just because they weren't with them now didn't mean they were somewhere else. He hated not knowing where Tilly was because he couldn't protect her this way. However, what Dawson didn't know was that Tilly was in good hands.

Back at the house, Tilly winced as she felt something cool and damp on her forehead. "...Joe?" she questioned worriedly.

"No Tills, it's me."

Tilly slowly sat up at the sound of Methos' voice. "DAWSON!"

"Easy," Methos held her in her place. "You've been hit pretty hard."

Tilly reached up and felt the bump on the back of her head. Then she remembered what happened: her and Dawson were on the way to the car then they were jumped. Dawson was taken.

In the other room, Kim came running in at the sound of Tilly's voice. "You're awake."

"Kim...?"

Tilly's head was starting to hurt and it wasn't just because of the bump. It was also because of all the commotion that was going on and she couldn't figure it out.

"How is she?" Kim questioned Methos.

"She'll be fine." he assured. "What about you?"

Kim was fine. She didn't get hit. Adam had been her shield. She was worried that he got hit or not.

Richie and Mac came rushing in a few minutes later. "Did you find anything?" Kim asked Richie.

"Sorry, no." he answered and then went to Tilly's side. "How are you?"

"I would be a whole lot better if people would stop asking me that!" she snapped at him. Tilly tried to get up.

"Whoa, should she be doing that?" Richie asked.

"Tills, you need to stay down," Mac instructed.

"We're just wasting time just staying down!" she yelled. "The more we worry about Kim or myself... The less time we'll get with Adam or Dawson."

"Don't worry, his people are on it." Methos assured him.

Tilly rolled her eyes. "That's good to know..." She didn't like the Watchers that much these days. It was bad enough they gave him hell for befriending his Immortal and now they were out looking for him.

Kim caught that. "What people?" Kim asked them. "It doesn't have anything to do with this does it?" Kim showed them some of the Watcher Chronoicles her and Adam accidentally found.

"How did you find that?" Tilly yanked the book and files away from her.

"Sorry, it was an accident." Kim apologized again. "What I want to know is about you," she looked at Mac. Then to Richie. "And Richie."

"You read the files?" Richie asked her.

"They fell open!" Kim said in her defense.

"Have you ever heard of a thing called 'privacy'?" Methos asked her.

"Mac..." Kim pleaded. "If this has anything to do with Adam's disappearance I think I have a right to know."

Methos gave him a warning look. Now, was not the time. Leave to Mac and his Scottish stubbornness to go against his authority on the matter. After all, what did he know? He'd only been around 5,000 years.

"No way Mac," Tilly hated going against Kim on this one but if more information leaked about the Immortals Joe Dawson would be mostly to blame. Or at least that's who they liked to point their fingers to.

"Theres no other way," Mac admitted. "Besides, we can trust her." He ushered her to sit down with him. Hearing about Immortals and Watchers wasn't something one heard about every day. "We're Immortal..." Mac only pointed between him and Richie leaving Methos out of it.

"As in living forever?" Kim asked.

Mac nodded.

"How old are you?" Kim questioned.

"I'll be nearing my 500th birthday before too long." Mac shared with her.

"I'm not that old," Richie answered her question. "I've only been Immortal for a couple of years now. I still have a long way to go."

"If you can make it that long." Methos mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" Richie fussed him. Then he turned his attention back to Kim. Most of the time when this was shared with others the other person freaked out. She wasn't. "What's with you? How come you're so calm?"

Kim gave him a small smirk. She'd seen so much in her Power Ranger days nothing really surprised her anymore. She stood up. "You guys aren't the only ones who can keep a secret," she said. She felt since they shared theirs it was only fair she gave something herself. "This could have something to with Immortals and Dawson's people but it could also deal with ours."

"What do you mean?" Richie asked.

"Not too long ago Adam and I were Power Rangers." she confessed.

"I'm sorry Power what?" Richie demanded.

"Power Rangers," Methos answered for Kim. "They were and still are a group of young fighters who help protect this world from various kinds of doom."

Richie and Mac gave him an odd look. "How do you know?" asked Richie.

Methos just smirked and said: "I've been around."

"Did you know that I was one them?" Kim asked him.

Methos shook his head. "No,"

Kim was about to go on but someone interrupted her. "You're both right." a familiar voice informed them. "This has something to do with all of us. It's not just one side."

"Who the hell are you/" Richie questioned angrily.

"Wes!" Kim answered Richie's question with a smile.

"It's good to see you again Kim. I just wish it was it was under better circumstances," Wes shook her hand.

Kim rolled her eyes. "I really wish you would stop being so formal!" she hugged him. "Is Jen with you?"

"No, she's back home. Safe." he answered her.

"I hate to break up this little reunion," Tilly spoke up. "You got some seriously explain to do pal!"

Wes would do more then explain. He would give them information they needed to bring Dawson and Adam back. Both of their families survival depended on that and he wasn't about to go home empty handed.

**TBC... **


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Ranger Power:

**A/N: **I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I'm still debating rather or not if I should reveal who the Dark Pink Power Ranger is or just have you guessing...

**Chapter Six: Dark Ranger Power:**

"Adam, are you still with me?" Dawson asked.

Adam gave a small laugh. "If you want to call it that." The pain was getting worse. He hadn't felt this bad since he'd gotten beat up by The Foot soldiers in New York.

"Aw, are you in pain?" a new voice joined them. One that wasn't recognized by either of them. All they knew was it was female.

"Who are you?" Joe demanded.

"What do you want?" Adam yelled.

"Don't worry, I don't want anything to do with you," she assured them. "You're just play toys until I can get the one I really want."

Dawson didn't have to ask her who she was talking about. He all ready knew. It always came back down to Mac which meant only one thing: their kidnapper knew about Immortals. Joe cursed under his breath. This wasn't good. It was bad enough that he was caught but Adam was too. He hoped that both of them got out of this alive.

"If it's me they want, then it's me they're going to get." Mac declared back at the house.

Wes had informed them that Dawson and Adam were fine and the one the enemy wanted was MacLeod. "I only wish I'd gotten here sooner." Wes said.

"Where are they?" Mac demanded.

"Whoa Mac, you're not going in this alone are you?" Richie asked him.

"I have to Rich." Mac said. "It's me they want and I don't want anyone else hurt because of me." The Highlander turned his attention back to Wes. "Where are they?"

"The old Watcher HQ."

"You're kidding me right?" Methos asked him. "You would think they would come up with something a little more original."

"It's an attention grabber." Wes answered him. "Besides, they want you to find them."

Mac didn't waste anymore time. He dashed out the door. Tilly went to follow him. "Where do you think you're going?" Richie grabbed her arm. "You heard what he said."

"Richie when did I ever listen to Mac?" she asked as she yanked back his arm.

"I don't want you running off by yourself." Richie made known.

"She won't." Kim declared going by Tilly's side.

"Not you too." Richie said.

"Theres no point in stopping them," Wes told him. "They're going to go and believe it or they're the ones that are going to get them out."

Richie glared at him. "You know you're really starting to piss me off with your know-it-all attitude."

"I can't help it." he said. "I am from the future."

"Richie, you can either waste time arguing or you can help us out." Tilly pleaded with him.

Richie sighed. "Come on, we can still catch up with Mac." Richie lead them out of the house.

Their kidnapper had come out of the darkness. Adam gasped when she was one of them: A Power Ranger. However, her gear was different then anyone he'd ever seen. Her color was black with a streak of pink going down the sides. The girl's face was hidden under a helmet with that had a broken heart shaped lense.

"What the hell is that?" Dawson asked Adam.

"A Power Ranger," he sighed.

"I'm going to need a little bit more then that!" Joe told him.

The girl behind the mask laughed. She walked over on Adam's side and knelt down to his level. "There was once a time when The Power Rangers fought for the goodness of this world but in my future there is very little good..." she trailed off as memories of home came across her mind and the death of her parents. It was what made her who she was today as the other Rangers in her team. "There is nothing but destruction and madness. No hope. No love. We fight for the other side."

Adam didn't like the sound of that. "NO!" he cried out. "That's not what The Power Rangers fight for!"

As Dawson listened to them he couldn't help but get the feeling that Adam spoke from experience.

"You're naive now, but just wait... You will see long before too long what I'm talking about." she promised him. "If I can get MacLeod... Then I'll be able to stop everything.... I will be powerful."

"Don't bet on it."

Joe knew that voice. "MAC!"

The Dark Ranger didn't have time to blink. Kim let her foot meet their enemies face hard. "KIM!" Adam cried out happily seeing that she was okay.

Mac came out from behind them. He wasn't alone. Tilly had also joined them.

"Tills!" Joe yelled.

Tilly ran over to them. "What? You didn't think I would let them have all the credit in getting your asses out." Tilly cut away the rope as she talked.

Adam was the first one to get free. "Thanks." he said and went to help Kimberly.

"What's going on?" Kim asked he as she got up to prepare to fight again. "That must be the one that Wes was talking but I had no idea she was a Ranger!"

Tilly helped Joe up.

"Kim get Dawson and Tilly out of here!" Adam ordered.

"No way, I'm staying here and helping you." Kim made known.

"Both of you get out of here," Mac took charge. "I'm the one she wants." The Highlander took out his sword and got ready for battle.

Wes and Methos met them outside. "We're going to have to get you bandaged up," Wes told Adam. "You were hit, but you're going to be okay."

"Bandages are a good look on you Adam." Kim teased.

"Ha, ha," was Adam's reply.

"Get them as far away from here as possible," Wes instructed Adam. "I have revealed far too much then I've liked to but it was only because it was necessary. The rest you can't know. Not now."

"Why?" Kimberly asked them. "Wes?"

"No, go." he demanded.

"What about Mac?" Tilly questioned him.

Wes gave her a small smile telling her that MacLeod would come out of this just fine. That's all Tilly wanted to know. So, without any further ado Adam lead the rest to safety. While Wes went in to take the enemy in. Or so he thought. He felt someone grab his shoulder. Wes whirled around ready to attack but let his guard down when he found it was another Ranger by his side.

"Eric," Wes said with a smile.

Wes was thankful he wouldn't be taking her in alone.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7: Future Shocked:

**A/N: **I didn't get a chance to catch Time Force when it was on so I'm introducing myself to it through YouTube. I really like it. Eric is becoming my favorite character. Wes is awesome too. So, I just had to have them here. My Ranger's identity is finally revealed. Slight Eric and Dark Pink Power Ranger friendship/love too. Not so much just hints really.

**Chapter 7: Future Shocked: **

Mac brought out his blade.

"Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod," The Dark Pink Ranger taunted.

"That's funny, I don't remember introducing myself," Mac replied.

"You don't have to," she assured him. "I know very well who you are. Where I'm from everyone knows who you are."

Mac smirked. "Should I be flattered?"

The Highlander blocked himself with his sword as she came in for attack. "Why are you fighting me?" he demanded. "You're not even Immortal!"

The Dark Pink Ranger pushed the sword away causing Mac to fall to the ground with a hard thud. "Ha," she laughed. "You don't know how precious you are MacLeod,"

Mac rolled over before her boot met his face. However, when he did she took him off guard and kicked him back down. She pulled out her own a weapon: a pair of long sharp sai. The Dark Pink Ranger criss crossed her blades at Mac's throat.

"Once I have your head then I will be the one who will eventually have The Source,"

Mac rolled his eyes. Methos and Joe were talking about that. "Will you all give it up, it's not real."

"You think that now, but I promise you my friend it is." she told him. "Then I can make everything the way it should be. Before any of it ever happened!"

"DAWSON!"

At first Mac thought Wes was calling out for his friend but he found that The Red Ranger was talking to The Dark One. He was thankful for Wes' late entrance. It distracted her long enough so he could kick her out of the way. Mac got back on his feet.

"It took you long enough," Mac said to Wes.

Wes smirked.

"We thought we'd let you have all the fun." Eric replied.

"Let me guess, another Ranger?" Mac questioned.

"We'll handle all introductions later," Eric promised him. "Right now we need to take Dawson Park into custody,"

Those two names struck a cord with Mac. "Dawson Park?"

"Look Dawson, if you come with us quietly, we can make sure your sentence is a light one," Wes promised with an out reached hand.

Dawson remained where she stood. She shook her head. "No, I can't go back!" she insisted. "If I do this I can have the power to change things!"

"You know you don't have the right or power to do that!" Eric fussed at her.

"Others have!" Dawson glared at Wes through her helmet.

Wes sighed. "You don't understand. Those who did it had good intentions in their heart. You don't."

"What happened that fun loving girl we use to know?" Eric questioned her as he stepped her.

Dawson finally powered down to reveal herself to MacLeod. Mac was startled at what he saw. It was looking at a perfect mixture of Adam and Kimberly but for some odd reason which he couldn't grasp he swore he saw Dawson in her too. She was tall, lean with dark hair and deep dark brought eyes. Dawson wore pink and black. Her colors.

"She died the day her parents did." she said bitterly.

"You know we tried-" Eric went to console her but she wasn't going to give it to that so easily.

"Bull shit," she cursed at him. "All the other Rangers came home, my parents didn't..."

Mac spoke up. "You think by killing me or hurting any of the others are going to bring them back?"

Dawson whirled around to face him. "It just might!"

"If it did," Mac went on. "You think they would be proud of what you have done?"

Dawson balled up her first holding back the tears that were threating to come. Why did MacLeod always have to speak reason? "...No..." She answered as shame filled her being. She turned back to Wes and Eric. "Guys... I'm really really sorry. I thought I could..."

Eric took her hand understandably.

"Eric, she still has to carry out a sentence," Wes reminded him.

"Is there any way the charges can be dropped against her?" Mac wondered.

"The most we can do is shorten it," Wes answered him.

"I'm sorry Duncan," Dawson turned around to The Highlander.

"You've apologized all ready," Mac reminded her.

"Eric," Wes pleaded.

"I got her." Eric said. "Come on Dawson lets get you back home." he ported out not before saying goodbye to Duncan.

Duncan waved ado as they left. He turned to Wes. "Who was that?"

Wes smirked. "Something tells me you all ready know..."

"You mean thats Kim and Adam's daughter?" he asked.

Wes laughed. "Great great grand daughter actually..."

"And Dawson's?" Mac asked him with wide eyes.

Wes couldn't help but laugh again. He put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "If I told you now it would spoil everything." Wes said. "Come on our friends and families are waiting.

They were almost out of the old HQ when Wes stopped Mac. "What?" he asked.

"Promise me one thing, you won't tell the others about this will you?"

"They'll be wanting to know though,"

"I know. Tell them anything else but what you've seen or heard tonight. We can't risk anymore damage to the future world of our community."

Duncan understood. "I won't say anything. I promise." And with that the two went about their way.

**TBC... **


	8. Chapter 8: Full Circle:

Chapter Eight: Full Circle:

Dawson went straight into business as soon as they were safe at home. He was happy to be back just like everyone else but certain things needed to be taking of care of.

"You know about everything now," Dawson stated to Kimberly and Adam.

"And vise versa," Adam replied.

"Don't worry we're really good at keeping secrets," Kim assured Dawson.

"I know, and I wasn't saying that you weren't." Dawson said. "I actually have a job for you if you want to take it."

"What's that?" Adam asked.

"What about becoming a Watcher?" Dawson asked him.

Adam was hesitant about that. "I don't know Dawson.

"You don't have to agree right away," Dawson promised. "Just think about it."

"He'll agree to it." Wes informed him.

"You know you're becoming a real pain in the ass." Richie pointed at him.

Wes laughed.

"What's so funny?" Richie demanded.

"Oh nothing," Wes answered. Richie had no idea but by the end of this that Adam was going to be his Watching and much to his surprise their friendship is going to be very much like Dawson's and Mac's. It just needed time.

"Don't you have some place to be?" Methos asked him. He was with Richie for once on Wes being a pain in the ass.

"I'll go," Wes answered them both. "I just want to take part in something first."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Richie asked.

"Dawson knows what I'm talking about." Wes smirked his way.

Dawson glared him. No one had any idea that he was going to propose to Tilly. He had planned on doing it much earlier but his taking delayed things. Now, that he was here with her he could finally do it. "Don't rush me all right," Dawson warned him. "This ain't easy,"

"I can all ready tell you her answer if you want me to." Wes taunted.

"No!" Dawson yelled.

Tilly laughed. "What's going on Dawson?"

Dawson pulled out a small box from his pocket. He put it down in front of her. "Well... I can't really get down on one knee but the question still remains the same if you're willing."

Tilly ignored the box and gave him his answer by throwing her arms around him and kissing him. Adam laughed. "Where does that look familiar?" he asked Kim.

Kim blushed and smiled. "I have no idea." she joked.

"Ooh yeah!" Richie cheered. "Ang so owes me for this!"

Tilly pulled apart from Dawson. "Richie what are you going on about?"

"Remember you declared you never wanted to get married... Well, since you've been with Dawson Ang and I have been having this little bet to see if you would change your mind. I said you would but Angie said no." Richie laughed proudly.

"Let me get this straight my best friends were making a bet behind my back?" she joked.

"Um... yeah," Richie admitted.

"Well, I can always change my mind."

"Hey!" Dawson didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't worry Dawson, I wouldn't but just so that Richie could lose money why the hell not?"

"Some best friend you are." Richie teased her.

"What goes around come around." Tilly replied and stuck out her tongue.

"When were going to tell us all this?" Methos asked.

"I wasn't," Dawson answered him. "I didn't want to jinx anything."

"You really think I would I would refuse you Joe Dawson?" Tilly asked him.

Dawson shrugged. "A little you know because of well everything..." He wasn't just talking about his disability, he was thinking of The Watchers, Immortals, The Game. It could take it's toll on a body. He came from experience. It drove people apart.

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" Tilly questioned.

"I sure as hell hope not," Dawson said.

Wes gave them a small smile. Tilly wasn't going anywhere. The funny thing was she would out live him. He couldn't bare to tell them that though. The important was to spend the time they had together as much as possible. However, with Mac wining The Source some things could be rewritten. That was still being down on their side of the verse.

"I wish you all the best of love and luck," Wes announced to them all. "I must go. I have my own family to return to."

"Good riddance!" Richie half way teased.

Adam shook Wes' hand. "Thanks for helping us."

"Rangers have to stick together," Wes reminded him.

Kimberly hugged him. "I know we'll be seeing you."

Wes pulled away. He smiled at them one finale time before porting himself out. He would see them again.

Mac kept to himself as a celebration went on around him. He had a lot to take in. The Highlander couldn't help but smile at the thought of line of children coming from either side. Mac couldn't wait to meet them. They would just be more players added to The Game.

**Fin.**

**A/N: **I still got one more story to cover this multiverse. Jason and Jax will come up soon I hope. I just haven't decided what to do with them yet. I'm just glad I was able to get Dawson to propose to Tilly. I've been wanting to do that for the longest time now! Shout out goes to Ghostwriter whose been keeping up with my stories! Thank you so much!


End file.
